


REDAMANCY

by isapin03



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, I think this is beautiful, I wish I had artistic talent so I could draw this, Please read, Romantic shit, anyway its a short story/poem, but like its the sun and moon, kinda Romeo and Juliet type shit, kinda abstract, lesbian lovers, my 8th grade English teacher would love this, the sun and moon personified, what makes something a poem?, why do I tag like tumblr tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isapin03/pseuds/isapin03
Summary: what if the sun and moon are living? and they're in love? but like forbidden love. Lelia spends the days in a blissful sleep, while the nights she's awake and dreaming. Dia spends her days longing for something she can never have, and the nights in sleepful wonder





	REDAMANCY

Leila sits on the glimmering stone in the quiet night sky, waiting for the bright piercing light to shine. Her spiral curls lay softly against her skin which almost looks as if it's made of brown sugar. 

Dia is sleeping blissfully in the warmth of her bed, dreaming about the silver light to return to her. Her long blonde hair, that seemed to be made of sun rays, rested smoothly against her pale golden skin

Leila looks down on the vast, vivid, world beneath her. She ponders what it’s like to be free, free of the chains keeping them apart.

Dia slowly wakes from her slumber, her first thought was of the dawn, the fleeting moments where she gets to be free of the ropes, keeping them apart.

When dawn arrives, and the chains and ropes break, Leila glides toward Dia. She grasps Dia in her arms, the warmth of her body flooded her with euphoria and contentment. 

The sky danced with shades of blue, reds, and oranges. Leila’s soft lips sent a sudden peace through Dias’s mind and body.

Both know they don’t have much time, that the chains and ropes would return soon. They decide to live in the moment, laying with one another, hands and hair interlocked, looking around at the beautiful movement of the sky.

Soon, too soon. Dia and Leila are ripped apart. Their souls begged and pleaded for more time, Leila screamed for Dia to come back to her, to feel the warmth and light again. Dia cries for Leila to return, for her essence to wash over her. Neither wanted or could, wait till dusk to feel the others embrace.

Dia floats on the bright, warm, soft, mist crying out for her night.

Leila sleeps on the cool, damp, solid, surface longing her light.

Dia watches the east side of the mysterious, lonely, world beneath her. She’s curious about the freedom on the blue and green stone.

Leila wakes and calls out for Dia’s reassuring presence. She quickly notices it's almost dusk, the wait would soon be over.

When dusk arrives, the sky flows with purples and pinks, preparing for the reunion of the halves. The clouds clash as the embrace of Leila in Dia’s arms. 

The aroma of Dia’s sweet scent filled Leila with tranquility, she held her tight never wanting to let go.

The feeling of Leila’s soft forehead against Dias made the world around them seem to fade.

Both knew dusk was even shorter than dawn. They cradled each other, trying to preserve everything to memory. The ombre sky, the sweet summer air, the music the clouds make, and the feeling of each other's love.

Soon, too soon. Dia and Leila are forced apart, now they lay in wait for the sky to dance again.

  
  



End file.
